Les Joies de la grossesse
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Les envies de femmes enceintes, Kratos s'y était préparé. Mais celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.


Hey la jeunesse! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent, les p'tits reviewers?

Cet OS m'est venu de façon... Impromptue. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je regardais la vidéo d'une youtubeuse dont j'avais découvert la chaîne par accident et elle expliquait son accouchement. De nature curieuse, bah, j'ai cliqué. D'une, elle explose l'omerta de l'accouchement où toutes les femmes disent que se déchirer pendant des heures, c'est le plus beau jour de leurs vies ( bon, en même temps, après on a bébé enfin né, je peux comprendre ) en expliquant que non, ce n'est pas le monde des Bisounours quand tu dois avoir ton enfant. De deux, quand elle a parlé de ses envies de femmes enceintes, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer Kratos subissant les envies d'Anna alors que Bébé Lloyd parasitait son ventre.

Comme quoi, l'inspiration, ça vient n'importe quand et n'importe comment !

Disclamer: Tales of Symphonia n'est pas ma propriété. Sinon, Yuan et Martel se seraient mariés.

Résumé: Les envies de femmes enceintes, Kratos s'y était préparé. Mais celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

**Les Joies de la grossesse**

Anna venait d'entrer dans son cinquième mois de grossesse. Son ventre s'était déjà bien arrondi et très souvent, à cause de cela, les gens lui prédisaient des jumeaux. Les médecins lui avaient cependant affirmé qu'ils ne sentaient qu'une seule tête. Ce qui était déjà suffisant pour elle.

Kratos observait cela à distance. Non pas qu'il se fichait de la gestation de sa compagne. Cela lui paraissait encore si irréel de la voir porter la vie, de la voir porter leur enfant, lui qui était si vieux et elle si jeune ! Il avait peur de lui faire mal ou d'être maladroit.

Aux yeux des autres, soit l'homme était juste timide et ne savait pas comment aborder la chose, soit il était indifférent à ce spectacle de la nature.

Aux yeux d'Anna, Kratos était au contraire très impliqué, à sa manière. Elle savait comment il fonctionnait. Il était plein de petites attentions discrètes, qui lui prouvaient qu'il écoutait vraiment. Il n'était pas rare que, quand elle se levait, que la maison qu'ils avaient loué pour accueillir leur enfant avait été lavée, le linge séchait dehors s'il faisait bon et un petit-déjeuner l'attendait sagement sur la table de leur cuisine. Un jour, elle avait dit qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire une tarte aux framboises, sachant qu'il adorait ce fruit. Le lendemain, il lui avait rapporté quatre barquettes d'un kilo chacune. Elle s'en voulait parfois, elle avait l'impression d'abuser de sa gentillesse. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être choyée ainsi. Elle trouvait qu'il était patient. Il trouvait qu'elle était trop peu exigeante.

Le primeur était devenu une destination que Kratos ne pouvait plus omettre. Le marchand l'avait tout de suite repéré comme étant un futur papa avec la nature de ses achats.

- Pas trop dur les envies de femme enceinte ? Lui demandait-il régulièrement

A chaque fois, l'humain répondait que non, car il avait une épouse très raisonnable, voire trop.

Ah, les envies de femmes enceintes !

Kratos s'y était attendu et préparé dès qu'il avait assimilé la nouvelle de sa future paternité. Il y avait les envies classiques, comme les fruits. Anna avait développé une passion pour les framboises et les pommes. Il y en avait d'autres qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, qui le surprenait même. Un jour, Anna lui avait demandé s'ils avaient assez d'argent pour qu'elle aille chez le coiffeur. Il l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds. Si elle avait envie d'y aller, elle n'avait même pas besoin de le lui demander. Il n'était pas branché mode, mais il pouvait comprendre qu'un être humain ait besoin de changement, de se sentir à son avantage. Elle était partie avec des cheveux lui arrivant en dessous des épaules. Elle était revenue avec des cheveux coupés courts.

- Ca sera plus pratique et un gain de temps. Avait-elle dit

Il lui fallut quelques jours pour s'habituer visuellement à cela, mais il trouvait que cela lui allait bien.

Puis vint l'après-midi fatidique.

Le couple se promenait dans le village, profitant du marché à ciel découvert. Anna aimait y errer car les étals lui donnaient des idées de repas. Son regard fut attiré par le stand d'un maraîcher. Voyant qu'elle s'y attardait, Kratos s'approcha.

- Quelque chose te fait envie ? Se renseigna-t-il

- Oui... J'ai une envie folle de quelque chose, mais toi, tu ne vas pas aimer...

L'homme se demanda pourquoi une telle réserve.

- J'ai envie de tomates...

Il se raidit un peu mais il se dit qu'après tout, elle n'avait pas à se priver parce que lui n'aimait pas ça, en plus d'y être parfaitement allergique et d'en détester l'odeur. Il choisit alors une belle grappe et paya le commerçant. Il haïssait les tomates, mais son amour pour Anna était plus fort que son aversion pour ce fruit. Et après tout, cela pouvait être bénéfique pour le bébé...

Kratos s'était préparé aux envies d'Anna, mais celle-là, il ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir !

**FIN**


End file.
